Festival
by Junonchan
Summary: C'est un sentiment que beaucoup de personnes connaissent sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Le fait de sentir seule tout en étant entourée, voilà ce qu'Ino ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait au festival de Konoha.


Titre : Festival

Auteur : Junon

Rating : K+

Genre : général, romance

Résumé : C'est un sentiment que beaucoup de personnes connaissent sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Le fait de sentir seule tout en étant entourée, voilà ce qu'Ino ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait au festival de Konoha.

Couple : Neji - Ino

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Kishimoto-sama.

Bêta-lecture : Tookuni

Festival

S'il y avait bien une chose que tout le monde savait à propos d'Ino, c'était qu'elle aimait se sentir féminine. Elle était très fière d'être une kunoichi de Konoha, mais se sentir « femme » était pour elle quelque chose de très important. Cela lui permettait de savoir qui elle était et d'être toujours fidèle à elle-même.

Il est vrai que passer une heure à se faire belle devant son miroir pouvait paraître superficiel, idiot voir narcissique. Mais pour elle, cela signifiait rester elle-même. Porter un yukata la transformait en la princesse que son père voyait en elle, c'était pousser son féminisme à son paroxysme.

Mais ce que peu de personnes savaient à propos d'Ino, c'était qu'elle détestait aller au festival de Konoha. Elle aimait regarder les habitants dans leur kimono, forcer Shikamaru à lui gagner des peluches, pousser Chôji à lui acheter des sucreries. Mais elle n'aimait pas le festival. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit, elle ne s'y sentait jamais bien. Elle s'y sentait plus seule que jamais. Or, maintenant que Shikamaru sortait avec Temari, elle n'arriverait jamais à obtenir des peluches comme avant. De plus, l'un des seuls moments qu'elle appréciait était le tour des stands qu'elle faisait avec Asuma, malheureusement, elle ne pourrait plus le faire non plus.

« Ino ? Tu es prête ? demanda Sakura derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Oui, répondit Ino en sortant. »

Sakura portait un yukata rouge à dragons blancs et elle avait laissé ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules. Ino, quand à elle, portait un yukata violet à fleurs blanches. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon retenu par une pince agrémentée de fleurs violettes. Elles portaient toutes les deux des geta assorties à leur yukata.

« On peut y aller alors ? interrogea Sakura.

Bien sûr, sourit Ino. »

Elle était à la tête du département d'infiltration de Konoha. C'était certainement pour cela que personne ne voyait à quel point son sourire était faux. Elle n'était pas la meilleure pour rien.

Pourtant, elle espérait que rien qu'une fois quelqu'un arrive à voir sous son masque lors d'un festival. Qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas à se forcer à sourire, ni même à venir. Qu'elle avait le droit de rester chez elle. Mais cela n'arrivait jamais, tout le monde tombait dans le piège de son sourire.

« Ino, tu traînes ! s'indigna la jeune fille, inconsciente de la tristesse de son amie. »

Alors Ino accéléra. Non pas parce que plus vite elle irait et plus vite elle serait rentrée chez elle, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie se doute de quelque chose, surtout que son petit ami l'attendait.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir Naruto en yukata ! soupira Sakura, perdue dans son monde.

Tu sais comment il sera ?

Pas du tout, avoua la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

Sûrement en orange, se moqua gentiment Ino.

Tu as raison, rit Sakura. »

Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à arriver au point de rendez-vous où Naruto discutait avec Sai.

« Sakura-chan ! s'écria-t-il en voyant son équipière.

Bon, je vous laisse, je vais essayer de retrouver Chôji, Shikamaru et Temari, annonça Ino en s'éloignant. »

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son équipe et elle aurait été de trop. Mais la vague de solitude qui la submergea lui fit perdre tous ses repères. Surtout lorsqu'un homme passa un peu trop vite à côté d'elle en la bousculant. Alors elle trébucha et se prépara à se réceptionner lors de l'impact. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas, à la place elle sentit un bras la tenir par la taille.

« Tout va bien ? demanda le propriétaire du bras.

Oui, merci, répondit Ino en se remettant sur pieds.

De rien, Ino. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la personne qui l'avait aidée connaissait son prénom qu'elle releva la tête. Son regard se posa d'abord sur un kimono noir avec des broderies beiges, laissant ses yeux continuer leur ascension, elle vit alors un visage bien connu, sans son bandeau sur le front.

« Neji ? Merci.

Je n'allais pas te laisser tomber, tu aurais sali ton joli yukata, sourit-il. »

La jeune fille ne su que rajouter, Neji ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ceci, avec sincérité. Elle se sentit précieuse, comme si elle venait de recevoir un cadeau unique. La douceur que dégageait son sourire lui donna l'impression qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia où elle se trouvait, mais quelqu'un la bouscula de nouveau, la faisant revenir sur terre. Son visage reprit alors son masque invisible et elle sourit.

« Je suis désolée, mais je suis pressée, les membres de mon équipe m'attendent. Mais encore merci de m'avoir rattrapée, déclara-t-elle en lui souriant avant de partir dans une direction inconnue en lui faisant un signe de la main. »

À nouveau, la solitude revint à la charge. Puis elle aperçut ses camarades au stand de dango.

« Chôji, ne mange pas trop de dango, je te rappelle que tu ne les digères pas, annonça-t-elle.

Mais c'est bon, protesta-t-il en finissant son énième brochette.

Ino, galère, laisse-le manger, soupira Shikamaru d'un air épuisé.

Non, pas de dango pour Chôji. Il peut manger ce qu'il veut sauf ça, rajouta-t-elle. Shikamaru, où est Temari ?

Partie s'acheter un éventail, expliqua-t-il. »

Il est vrai qu'il faisait chaud et Ino regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé à en prendre un. L'espace d'un instant, elle se perdit dans ses pensées sur ce qu'allait devenir l'équipe 10 quand Shikamaru allait se marier avec Temari. Allait-il partir à Suna ? Ou est-ce qu'elle viendrait s'installer à Konoha ? Est-ce qu'à ce moment Chôji serait avec quelqu'un de sérieux ? Peut-être même que Chôji allait se marier avant Shikamaru. Et elle ? Serait-t-elle avec quelqu'un ? Mais un coup de vent la coupa.

« Salut beauté, salua Temari, un éventail à la main.

Bonsoir Temari. Alors, tu as oublié ton éventail. Tu en as trouvé un à ta taille ? s'amusa Ino. »

C'était un jeu entre elles, depuis que Temari avait été officiellement présentée comme la petite amie de Shikamaru, enfin, elle s'était présentée seule, parce que Shikamaru trouvait que c'était trop galère.

« Non, alors j'ai pris un modèle réduit, répondit-elle. Tu n'en as pas amené ?

Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua Ino.

J'en étais sûre, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un éventail blanc avec une fleur violette dessus.

Oh ! Merci ! s'exclama Ino en sautant au coup de Temari en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue.

De rien beauté, lui répondit-elle comme si elle avait l'habitude.

Vous êtes trop bruyantes, soupira Shikamaru »

Alors Ino prit l'éventail en la remerciant. Puis Temari se tourna vers Shikamaru pour le forcer à lui gagner une peluche de furet qu'elle avait vu sur un stand.

« Mais tu peux l'attraper toute seule, s'indigna-t-il.

Je sais, mais c'est pour le principe. Allez, tu ne vas pas me dire non, si ? le poussa-t-elle.

Vas-y montre-moi où c'est, soupira-t-il. »

Elle lui prit la main et le tira plus loin. Chôji et Ino les suivirent, surtout pour voir Shikamaru au travail.

Mais bien vite, le sentiment de solitude d'Ino se refit sentir. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à empêcher les larmes de couler. Alors pourquoi est-ce que personne ne voyait rien ? Pourquoi alors qu'à tout moment elle pouvait s'écrouler au sol en pleurant, ils continuaient de croire en son sourire ? Était-elle une si bonne actrice ou ne s'en souciaient-ils tout simplement pas ?

Ce sentiment, elle le haïssait. Elle détestait devoir se forcer à sourire face à ses amis, ne pas pouvoir profiter du festival. Elle détestait ce sentiment étrange qui la faisait se sentir seule alors que le village entier était autour d'elle. Mais elle était seule, si seule qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Alors une larme coula sur sa joue, emportant son maquillage avec elle. Ino ferma les yeux, tentant d'en empêcher de nouvelles de passer la barrière.

Soudain, elle sentit une main la prendre par la hanche et une autre par la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Neji.

« Je l'enlève, déclara-t-il avant de l'emmener avec lui. »

La jeune fille ne dit rien, se laissant guider, appréciant la douce chaleur qui émanait des mains de Neji. Elles lui procuraient un sentiment de bien être, alors elle resserra la sienne.

Personne ne dit rien avant que Neji ne s'arrête dans un parc, à l'écart de l'agitation. Il lâcha Ino et s'assit par terre. Elle le regarda faire avant de l'imiter, un je-ne-sais-quoi la poussant à agir ainsi.

Personne ne parlait, se contentant de regarder au loin où brillaient les lumières sur le festival.

« Pourquoi ? finit pas demander Ino.

Tu avais l'air triste, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, surprise. Il était le seul à avoir pu voir derrière son masque fissuré. Alors les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur son visage, finissant de détruire son maquillage.

« Merci, dit-elle sincèrement. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais lui sourit. Cette fois, en le voyant sourire, elle eut l'impression qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, encore moins venant de Neji. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait que se laisser bercer dans l'aura de bienveillance qu'il dégageait. Il la prit dans ses bras en lui passant la main dans le dos.

« Comment as-tu fais pour le voir ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Tes yeux. Ils ne sont pas en accord avec ton sourire, expliqua-t-il. »

Si Ino avait très vite compris quelque chose à propos de ses yeux, c'était que les autres les fuyaient. Les yeux bleus les mettaient visiblement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, lui les avait regardés et avait su déceler la douleur qui s'y cachait.

« Je déteste ça, commença-t-elle en regardant dans le vague, droit devant elle.

De quoi ? demanda-t-il en regardant le ciel.

Le festival de Konoha, je déteste y aller.

Alors pourquoi y vas-tu ?

Je suis une kunoichi de Konoha, c'est ce qu'on veut que je fasse alors je le fait, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Mes amis attendent de moi que je passe des heures à enfiler un yukata, à me maquiller et à me coiffer pour me rendre au festival du village. Je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est la Ino qu'ils ont l'habitude de voir. Je leur montre donc cette Ino, expliqua-t-elle.

C'est stupide, si ce sont tes amis, ils voudront te voir telle que tu es. Et ils n'aimeront pas le fait que tu te sois forcée à venir pour leur faire plaisir. »

Il avait raison, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait et si ne pas se rendre au festival était ce qu'elle décidait, ils devaient le comprendre et l'accepter.

Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à lui parler alors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant ? Était-ce dû à la chaleur qu'il dégageait et qui la rassurait ? Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il était si calme, si magnifique qu'elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'agiter. Juste rester assise à côté de lui l'apaisait et lui donnait envie de se rapprocher de lui.

« Je m'y sens seule, continua-t-elle.

Au festival ? interrogea-t-il.

C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Avec tout le monde qui s'y trouve je m'y sens complètement seule.

Ce n'est pas idiot, c'est ce que tu ressens, la rassura-t-il. Et en un sens, c'est vrai.

C'est comme si personne ne me voyait, que tout bougeait autour de moi alors que je restais immobile.

Moi je t'ai vue, asséna-il. Dans toute cette foule, je n'ai vu que toi. »

Ino laissa cette phrase la pénétrer sans parler. Il avait tout dit et elle n'avait plus rien à rajouter. Alors ils observèrent les étoiles dans le silence.

« Tu sais, Ino, le sourire que tu montres dans ces cas là, il ne te va pas, finit-il par dire.

Tu es le seul à le trouver différent.

Et pourtant, lorsque tu souris ton visage s'illumine, mais ce sourire-là t'assombrit, expliqua-t-il.

C'est le seul que j'arrive à faire.

Ne te force pas. Si tu ne veux pas sourire, ne souris pas. Si tu ne veux pas sortir, ne sors pas. Personne ne peut choisir ce que tu dois ou ne dois pas faire à propos du festival. Tu es ton propre maître. »

Ino ne put s'empêcher de repenser au Neji qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois, tuant à moitié sa propre cousine pour tenter d'échapper à son destin. Il avait bien changé.

« Alors Ino, dis-moi, tu veux y retourner ? demanda-t-il.

Non, assura-t-elle.

Bien. Tu veux rester ici ?

Oui. »

Il lui sourit de nouveau avant de se lever. Mais une main sur le bas de son kimono l'arrêta.

« Tu veux bien rester ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Avec plaisir, répondit-il, esquissant l'ébauche d'un sourire qui fit penser à Ino que c'était ce qu'il avait prévu.

On pourrait être seul à deux, qu'en penses-tu ? proposa-t-elle.

J'en pense que c'est un bon programme, répondit-il. »

Alors il s'allongea sur le dos et Ino fit de même. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de regarder les étoiles, main dans la main. Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Un an plus tard, Sakura se trouvait dans l'appartement d'Ino en attendant plus ou moins patiemment que cette dernière finisse de se préparer.

« Ino, dépêche-toi ! s'écria Sakura. »

La jeune fille sortit de sa salle de bain sans rien dire.

Sakura portait un yukata blanc à éventails et fleurs rouges, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon, tenu par des baguettes. Ino portait un yukata rose pale à fleurs violettes, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon tenu par une pince à fleurs.

« On y va ? proposa-t-elle. »

Ino se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire pour répondre. Oui, elle voulait aller au festival de Konoha et son sourire était, pour la première fois, sincère.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le lieu de rendez-vous en silence.

« Sakura-chan ! s'écria Naruto. »

Ino sourit face à une impression de déjà vu. Puis elle sentit un regard particulier se poser sur elle, celui de la personne qu'elle voulait voir.

« Bonsoir, toi, sourit-elle.

Tu es venue.

Je te l'avais dit, Neji, que je viendrai.

Je n'étais pas sûr que tu le ferais. »

Sans rien rajouter, elle se mit sur les demi-pointes, face à lui, et l'embrassa.

Ils fêtaient aujourd'hui leur un an. Un an qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître, qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ino ne détestait plus le festival de Konoha et elle comptait bien y aller tous les ans. Avec Neji. Et peu importe le nombre de personnes autour d'elle, elle ne serait plus jamais seule, il serait avec elle.

Fin 


End file.
